


Primeval Song Drabbles

by inkednina



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkednina/pseuds/inkednina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seriously small group of song drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeval Song Drabbles

Nick & Stephen  - "When your minds made up" – The Frames

Nick looked on as Stephen backed away from the door and he had never felt so helpless in his life.

Stephen kept eye contact until the very last moment. Nick wanted nothing more than to turn away, but couldn't. If he could give Stephen some small measure of comfort in his last minutes – he would do it – no question. Someone was here for him at his death; someone that cared about him and would remember him always.

Stephen was always stubborn and sure they had a tendency to butt heads - but Nick had always respected the other mans point of view. In the past he never truly wanted to take the man's choices away, he just liked to debate and argue, until that moment -

*

Becker/Sarah - "Can I stay" – Ray LaMontagne

It had been a long night and after the anomaly closed he had to be taken in for stitches, again. This job had been keeping him on his toes recently and he hadn't been getting enough sleep as evidenced by his exhausted attempt to jump from the path of a stampeding… something.

He thought everyone had long since retired for the night, early morning if he was to be honest. He was surprised when he found Sarah sitting in his truck bed waiting for him.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Of course." Maybe he could put sleep off for a few more hours.

*

Connor/Abby and maybe Connor/Becker if you squint- “Pop Rocks and Coke” – Green Day

I couldn't let her down, so I ran from the building and started yelling at the predator trying to catch its attention and draw it away from Abby and her brother.

I may only have seconds. I looked into her eyes one more time and hoped that she understood. I may not be there next time.

I returned my attention to the advancing predator and began walking backwards into the doorway – I hoped Becker would be there.

*

Nick/Claudia - "Who the F*ck is Alice" – Smokie

I stumbled out of the anomaly and no sooner had I regained my equilibrium then I had it ripped from beneath me. Stephen, Stephen of all people, had betrayed me. That hurt so much more than Helen's betrayal. She had always been capable of such a thing, so hard and cold at times.

I would deal with it and one day I would be able to forgive, Stephen – never Helen. I needed to speak to Claudia, gain some measure of normalcy and comfort.

But she had disappeared, literally disappeared. I never had a chance to tell her-


End file.
